Employment
by Ishido Shuuji
Summary: Fudou is now the coach of Resistance Japan and has a request to ask his fellow coach Kidou. Takes place at the start of InaGo Galaxy but that's about as canon as it gets I'm afraid. Rated M for language and sexual nature. Yaoi. Kidou x Fudou.


**Angel, this is for you.**

**I've been trying to write it for about a month now as a present for you passing your exams but somehow I've not managed to finish it until now. I think that I'm lost without Gouenji being the main focus of my attention (although he'd probably happy that I'm not dragging him into more trauma for once).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and you have sweet kdfd dreams after you've read it (also, think of Kidou having a little bit of payback after what you did to him with the police, hah!)**

**Love you Bambina **

* * *

Kidou looked at the TV screen and sighed. It made no sense at all. He watched as Shinsei Inazuma Japan received yet another humiliating defeat and wondered why Kageyama had chosen such a weak team. Of course, technically he wasn't Kageyama Reiji but Kuroiwa Ryuusei but everyone knew the truth, even if the explanation surrounding his return was patchy and unbelievable.

He'd been there at the selection ceremony but knew before it even took place that none of his students would be picked. Teikoku had been requested as the opponents for the newly chosen national side meaning there could be no way his valuable players would have been selected, leaving him with a weakened team. But the team that had appeared were awful. Only the three Raimon kids had any skill whatsoever, the rest of the side were shocking. Half of them looked as if they'd never even seen a football before, let alone kicked one.

He felt sorry for Gouenji most of all. He'd been the one to appoint Kageyama as their coach and now, through that decision, he was being made to look like a laughing stock. But Kidou admired how his friend managed to keep his head held high and inform everyone that the team's potential would soon be awoken. But would he still be in a job when that time came?

He picked up his pen and started to write down ideas for new formations. He'd had the opportunity to watch today's game at Holy Road Stadium in person but that would have meant being away from work most of the day and it was time that he couldn't afford.

Without warning the door to his office opened with such force that it swung back on its hinges and violently crashed into the wall before rebounding back on itself.

"Yo dumbfuck, how's it going?"

"Fudou! What the hell? Can you not enter a room like a normal human being? Don't answer that. You're meant to knock on a door and wait to be invited in you ignoramus."

Fudou walked back to where the door still swayed a little following the kick he'd used to open it. He closed it properly and then knocked on it loudly.

"Please Lord Kidou of Loserville, may I proceed to step into your magical kingdom?"

"Fuck off! What do you want anyway?"

Fudou walked over to where Kidou sat at his desk and jumped up on it, sitting on top of a scattering of documents which littered the top of the rich oak table.

"Kidou, Kidou, Kidou. This is your lucky day, for I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I very much doubt that unless you're planning to get under the desk and suck me off."

"You're so greedy, you fucking pervert. I came here to talk to you about work and within minutes you're fucking sexually harassing me. You need help."

"As if you have ever refused anyway. You're as bad as I am, if not worse so don't pretend you're not. Anyway, work? When did you ever do any work? This is some joke isn't it? I bet I'm being set up and there's TV cameras in here somewhere. Cut the crap Fudou and give me the truth as to why you're really here."

Fudou inched himself along the desk until he was sat directly in front of Kidou and rested his feet on the arms of his chair giving the Teikoku Commander an eye level view of his crotch in the process. He leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching.

"But this is work you knob. You're looking at the coach of Resistance Japan."

"You a coach? Don't make me laugh. You couldn't coach a dog to bark let alone a group of kids to be a national standard team."

"Oh you break my heart with your cruel words Kidou-kun. But it's true, go ahead and ring Gouenji if you don't believe me."

"What does Resistance Japan even mean anyway?"

"We've been set up to challenge Shinsei Inazuma Japan and slap them about a bit to serve as a reminder as to how shit they actually are and if they're ever going to be a force to be reckoned with, then they need to start praying for a miracle."

"So you're just Neo Japan then with a different name?"

"Not exactly. Kageyama has no intention of changing his team, he just wants to give them a good kick up the arse."

Kidou leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. This was most unexpected. Not only had Kageyama acknowledged that his side were extremely lacking, it seemed he wanted them challenged by a stronger team in the hope they will be shamed for their inadequacies. But what was more interesting was the fact that Kageyama's chosen players would remain, their positions on the team guaranteed.

He gazed over at the man sat atop his desk, no doubt creasing all the important documents underneath him. So far he'd not told Kidou what it was he wanted from him but gaining that knowledge would not be an issue for him, once compromised, Fudou wouldn't be able to stop himself telling all.

"So what is it you want from me?"

"I was hoping I could borrow Mikado and Ryuuzaki for my team for a while."

"No. It's out of the question."

"What? Why not? Do you want me to ring Kageyama up and tell him you're not co-operating? And Gouenji too?"

"You can do what you damn well like. I don't give a shit what either Kageyama or Gouenji think. I'm not having my players in a second rate team. If they weren't good enough for the national side then I won't have them looking desperate being included of a team made up of the losers."

Fudou grinned and leaned back on his elbows, pleased with himself that Kidou took the bait so easily.

"What's so funny?"

"You are Kidou. You're such a fucking stiff, it's hilarious. I don't want any of your precious players for my team anyway. I've already chosen my starting eleven."

"So why exactly are you here?"

Kidou was getting irritated. He wanted to proceed with his work but even that was impossible with Fudou draped over half of the papers he needed.

"I want to use your ground. That way we can train without anyone seeing us and also, when we come to pulverise Shinsei Inazuma Japan, they'll shit themselves twice thanks to being here. Nothing fucks with your head as much as Teikoku's stadium."

Kidou stood up and walked over to the large window which overlooked Teikoku's playing field. He watched as Sakuma ran the first team through their daily training and smirked as a deliciously wicked idea entered his brain. He turned round and faced Fudou once more.

"When is the proposed match and how long in advance do you wish to use our facilities."

"Game's next Friday and I want to train every evening until then."

"So be it. I will permit you to take advantage of our amenities for one whole week. During that time you may use any and all equipment you desire but following the end of the game, all privileges are revoked. How do you intend to pay?"

Fudou jumped off the desk and came to stand in front of the other man. He liked that he was taller than Kidou now, it made propositioning him a whole lot more entertaining since Kidou had to look up to talk to him, as if he were a child. He grabbed Kidou's chin with his left hand to raise his head, while his right hand got a grip of the man's crotch.

"Pay for your services huh? Are you part of the privileges Commander? Am I allowed to take advantage of you whenever I feel like it?"

Fudou inched his face closer to the other so their lips touched while he spoke, all the while his fingers opened the belt adorning Kidou's trousers before opening the zip and probing his hand inside so to touch flesh.

Kidou laughed. How clever Fudou thought he was coming onto him like this but it was futile. He would never be won over by the promise of sex, promises were empty and could be easily broken after all. But that wasn't to say he'd refuse it when it was offered to him on a plate.

In one swift movement he pulled Fudou's hand from his trousers and spun him around, slamming him into the window of which he'd looked out of mere minutes before. He restricted the other male's movements using his hips, making sure his hands were trapped between his body and the window. Grabbing Fudou's ponytail he pulled his head back and sideways to expose his neck, allowing him to kiss and bite the skin that was on offer.

"Kidou! What the fuck? Sakuma is stood just there. And your students. Do you want them to see you doing this to me? Do you not think they'll be shocked to see their much respected Commander fucking another guy at his office window? What about your reputation?"

"What about it? If you want to use my school then you're going to allow me to do whatever I want to you. Wherever I want. If you don't then you'll have to find someone else willing to let you scrounge off them for nothing in return. So, is it a deal?"

Fudou was stunned. He'd known Kidou long enough now to know he was a kinky fucker but to be the one to initiate sex in full view of his staff and students was unbelievable even for him. Yet as he found himself pushed forcefully up against the glass, combined with the pain of his hair being pulled and his neck bitten, he knew there was no way he'd refuse. Not that he wanted to anyway.

"Damn fucking right it's a deal. I presume you'll accept my body as payment right?"

"That I will, and I intend to make you pay right now."

Kidou took his hand from Fudou's hair and quickly opened the other man's trousers dropping them and his underwear to the floor. He repeated the process with his own clothes and fixed a condom onto his penis before parting Fudou's cheeks and ramming inside him in one huge thrust.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh! Fuck! Kidou! Couldn't you have prepared me you fucking sadist?"

"I could have but I like to hear you squeal, and you squeal the most when it's quick and rough."

He pushed Fudou's head against the window as he started pounding into him, never allowing him to adapt to the pace or even discover a more comfortable position.

"You're so tight Akio, you grip me tighter than the skin on my body and that feels so fucking good. Open your eyes and watch Sakuma. Imagine what he's thinking now. Do you think he's jealous or disgusted by you?"

"Uhhh… I don't know… jealous? He doesn't…. mmmm…. look disgusted. Shit…. aaah…. Do you fuck your staff often Commander? Is that part of their salary? Ungh…"

"Mmmm… maybe… but that's a Teikoku secret. One I'm not willing to divulge with you right now."

The faster Kidou pounded into him the more Fudou banged into the window. But other than the odd puzzled glance from Sakuma, no one seemed interested in him from the pitch. And while he didn't care what people thought of him or his actions, he did find it odd that the students weren't reacting at all. But all his pondering ceased as Kidou reached round his body and grabbed his penis. He began to stroke it furiously and it took only minutes for Fudou to erupt and shatter into a million pieces.

Fudou's orgasm caused his body to tighten forcing him to grip Kidou even tighter which signalled the end for the Commander as he too unravelled and fell onto the back of his lover, his energy also depleted.

After a few minutes Kidou composed himself and moved away, pulling his clothes back on and wiping away the sweat from his face with his handkerchief.

"I'll inform security of your permission to train here so you won't have any problems gaining entry to the building. Before you go you'd better get a cloth and clean up that disgusting mess you've made on my window."

"Hey that's hardly fair. You were the one fucking wanking me off, it's not my fault."

"Just do it. And make sure to shut my office door on your way out."

With that Kidou left his office leaving Fudou cleaning up the evidence of their lovemaking. And as he walked the corridors on his way to join Sakuma with training, he could hardly contain his laughter from the knowledge that his office windows were made of blackened glass, ensuring that no one on the field below could see what was going on inside his office, despite what he'd told Fudou.


End file.
